


You're Safe

by Aethelflaed



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Aethelflaed
Summary: A storm strikes above the South Downs cottage, and Crowley has a bad dream. But Aziraphale is there...--“Darling, please.” Aziraphale quickly slid under the blankets as the lighting flashed again, the thunder so close on its tail there was hardly a gap. The rumbles shook the windowpanes and set the demon to shivering. “My dear Crowley, I’m right here.”--Just fluff and snuggles.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 224





	You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else just really in need of a hug today? Here you go.

Rain tapped on the widows of the cottage, a little more heavily than expected.

Aziraphale sat in bed, reading the _Mysteries of Udolpho,_ because rainy nights were made for Gothic novels. The tartan duvet pulled close across his lap, and a mug of hot cocoa sat quietly steaming on the bedside table, always at exactly the perfect temperature.

On his other side, a long ridge ran under the blanket: Crowley, huddled down so far, Aziraphale could barely make out the flare of bright red hair emerging from the top of the blanket.

The glow of Aziraphale’s halo lit the room like candlelight, like an oil lamp, soft and steady and clear. The pale curtains billowed in a wind that was rather more than gentle – he’d left the window open, just a crack, to better hear the rain.

It was all very pleasant and nice – until a flash of lightning shot through the room, temporarily erasing the angel’s glow, followed by a crack of thunder.

“Tsk,” he said, settling back against the pillows. “It was only supposed to be a light rain today, not…”

Aziraphale trailed off as he glanced to his left. Crowley had entirely vanished under the duvet.

“Dear? Are you awake?” Reaching across, Aziraphale tugged back the top of the blanket, just as the lightning flashed again, highlighting Crowley’s sharp features before plunging them into shadow again.

He looked very, very tense.

The thunder rumbled through, and Crowley’s hands tightened around the pillow, shoulders hunching, pulling himself deeper into the bed, shielding himself from some unknown threat.

Putting his book aside, Aziraphale gently laid a hand on Crowley’s shoulder. “That’s enough, dear. You should—”

He flinched, pulling away with a whimper. “Nnh,” he managed, tucking his head awkwardly down into his arms, knees pulling in to protect his belly. And a moan: “Not again…”

“Darling, please.” Aziraphale quickly slid under the blankets as the lighting flashed again, the thunder so close on its tail there was hardly a gap. The rumbles shook the windowpanes and set the demon to shivering. “My dear Crowley, I’m right here.”

“Zir’phale,” Crowley mumbled, shoulders jerking.

“Yes, Crowley, it’s me. I’m here.” He slid his arm across Crowley’s stomach, pulling him close, pressing the demon’s back into his own belly, resting his head on the same pillow. “It’s alright, Crowley, I have you. Whatever it is, I have you now.”

One of Crowley’s hands released the pillow, but only to grab Aziraphale’s fingers, jerking them up towards his face, pulling the angel against him. “No,” he grunted, trembling again. “Aziraphale.”

“Shh, shhh,” Aziraphale soothed, alarmed now. “You don’t have to be…” Crowley was never _afraid,_ was he? “I’m here, I’m here.”

Shaking out his wings, Aziraphale stretched one over Crowley, letting the feathers brush just across his face, trailing across the pillow, shielding him as the next flash of lightning arrived, thunder just behind. Crowley shuddered back, and Aziraphale let him, tucking the demon close against his chest, under the curve of his neck, holding him with arm and wing.

“You’re safe, dear,” he whispered, kissing the back of Crowley’s head again and again. “You’re home, you’re with me. You’re safe.”

With another not-quite-gentle _rsssshhhh,_ the rain rattled against the windows, a counterpoint to Aziraphale’s voice. “I’m here. I’m here. You’re safe.”

\--

The first rays of watery sunlight crept into the room, waking Crowley much sooner than he would have wanted. He was…very warm.

His eyes opened to meet the brilliant white of feathers, spread across the pillow just before his nose, stirring in his breath. His fingers were in a knot, long thin ones twined tightly around soft plump digits. And behind him, above that wonderful curve of stomach pressed so close he could feel the little buttons on the tartan top – a whisper of breath across his ear, “Cro’ey…”

The angel was asleep – which was rare – and tight against Crowley’s back so that you couldn’t have fit a feather between them. When Crowley tried to turn, the arm and wing across him pulled ever tighter, constricting, possessive. “No. Crolly. ‘M’here.”

Biting his lip, Crowley reached up with his free hand and trailed fingers through Aziraphale’s messy coverts, feeling the silk slide between his fingers. It was enough – the wing twitched away, and Crowley was able to turn and face his angel – carefully, untangling their arms without releasing their hands.

Aziraphale’s brow was furrowed with some nighttime worry, lips slightly pouted. The moment Crowley stopped moving, he shifted closer, pressing together once more, wing draping again over Crowley’s hip.

Stretching carefully, Crowley brought his chin up to rest atop Aziraphale’s white curls, hooked his leg over the angel’s pulling them even closer. “Shhh, shhh,” he soothed. “I got ya, Angel. Don’t worry.”

“Crowley…”

“No, no, just relax.” Bringing his own wings into reality, Crowley gently stretched one over Aziraphale, twisting around behind him, nudging his head up enough to slide the other under his cheek and shoulder. “There, see? I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

He managed to untangle his left fingers, passing Aziraphale’s hand to be gripped by his right alone. He slipped his left arm around between their wings to gently rub the angel’s back.

“It’s alright, Aziraphale. I’m here. I’m here. You’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We will return to your regularly scheduled angst shortly.


End file.
